Warpgeschwindigkeit
thumb|Die Warp-Skala Die Warpgeschwindigkeit bezeichnet eine Überlichtgeschwindigkeit, welche beispielsweise mit dem Warpantrieb erreicht wird. Sie wird durch sogenannte Warpfaktoren in einer Warpskala angegeben. Die Warpgeschwindigkeit selbst beginnt erst bei Warpfaktor 1'. Darunter liegende Warpfaktoren repräsentieren eine Impulsgeschwindigkeit. Nachdem 2273 die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS ''Enterprise]] aus dem Raumdock im Erdorbit ausgelaufen und der Intermix des Impulsantriebs bereit ist, befiehlt Kirk dem Steuermann eine Geschwindigkeit von Warpfaktor 0,5. Wenig später wird die Geschwindigkeit über Warpfaktor 0,7 und 0,8 auf Warpfaktor 1 gesteigert. Bei genau Warpfaktor 1 durchbricht die Enterprise die Warpschwelle und erreicht Warpgeschwindigkeit. ( ) Die Warpfaktoren sind nicht direkt mit einer dazugehörigen Warpgeschwindigkeit verbunden, sondern geben lediglich eine bestimmte Antriebseinstellung an. So kann ein Raumschiff trotz eingestelltem Warpfaktor auf der Stelle stehen, wenn es bestimmten äußeren Einflüssen ausgesetzt ist. ( ) Auch schwanken die Warpgeschwindigkeiten bei gleichem Warpfaktor. So schafft es beispielsweise die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] im Jahre 2268 innerhalb von nur 11,337 Stunden mehr als 900 Lichtjahre mit Warpfaktor 8,4 zurück zu legen, während 2370 die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] mit Warpfaktor 9 in 20 Minuten gerade mal 0,032 Lichtjahre zurücklegen kann, was umgerechnet auf 11,337 Stunden Flugzeit nur 1,09 Lichtjahre wären, obwohl der Warpfaktor größer ist. ( , ) Eckdaten der Warpskala * Der niedrigst bekannte Warpfaktor ist '''Warp 0,5 ( ) * Der höchst bekannte Warpfaktor ist Warp 36 ( ) * Für gewöhnlich werden Warpfakoren zwischen 1 und 9 benutzt, um die aktuelle Warpgeschwindigkeit eines Sternenflotten-Raumschiffes auszudrücken. Warpfaktoren und Warpgeschwindigkeiten Zu einigen Warpflügen existieren Angaben zu Flugstrecke und -zeit. Darüber lässt sich die geflogene Geschwindigkeit dem angegebenen Warpfaktor gegenüber stellen. Dies sind aber Einzelfallangaben und nicht für jede Situation allgemein gültig. Kosinski-Skala Die Kosinski-Skala ist eine theoretische Warpfaktorskala, entwickelt vom Warpantriebsspezialisten Kosinski. 2364 kommt dieser Warpantriebsexperte an Bord der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise]] um mit Hilfe eines Assistenten Verbesserungen an der Antriebsleistung vorzunehmen. Der Assistent stellt sich später als ein fremdes Wesen heraus, welches in der Lage ist durch bloße Gedankenkraft das Warpfeld zu manipulieren. Bei einem Testflug wird es so von den Emotionen der Crew überwältigt, dass es die Kontrolle verliert und die USS Enterprise zur Galaxie M33 schleudert. Kosinski, welcher glaubt, dass seine Modifikationen diese Reise bewirkt hat, schlägt vor die neue Einteilung der Warpgeschwindigkeit Kosinski-Skala zu nennen. Sie wird jedoch nie umgesetzt, da es ja nicht seine eigene Leistung war. ( ) Hintergrundinformationen Warpskalen aus den Referenzwerken oder von Autoren-Scripten Im Laufe der Produktion wurden von Mitarbeitern wie Gene Roddenberry, Franz Joseph oder Michael Okuda in Form von Büchern oder Autoren-Scripte Warpskalen heraus gegeben, welche als Orientierungshilfe für die Festlegung der Reichweite und Flugzeit eines Raumschiffes dienen sollten. Oftmals widersprechen diese Skalen aber kanonischen Fakten, da ihre angegebenen Geschwindigkeit viel zu gering sind, um gewisse Plots erklären zu können. Im Zweifel haben die Autoren die Warpskala und ihre Einschränkungen ignoriert, um ihre Geschichten dramaturgisch umsetzen zu können. Ursprüngliche Skala von Roddenberry Gene Roddenberry arbeitete bei der Entstehung von TOS eine Warp-Skala aus, wobei die maximale Geschwindigkeit des Raumschiffes 0,73 Lichtjahre pro Stunde (6400c) betragen sollte, was Warp 9,98 der TNG-Skala aus der Star Trek Enzyklopädie und Warp 18,57 der späteren TOS-Skala aus dem Star Trek: Star Fleet Technical Manual entspricht. Die exakten Zahlenwerte der Warpfaktoren waren dabei nicht genau definiert. Warpskala von Franz Joseph In Franz Josephs Star Trek: Star Fleet Technical Manual (1975) wurde dann erstmals eine ausführliche Warpskala aufgeführt. Aus dieser sogenannten Cochrane-Skala ergibt sich die Funktion v = c×x3 für die Warpgeschwindigkeit. (v''' = Warpgeschwindigkeit, '''c = Lichtgeschwindigkeit und x''' = Warpfaktor) Diese Skala wurde laut Produzenten auch für die Serie verwendet, welche kanonisch etwa 100 Jahre vor spielt. Widersprüche Diese Warpskala erscheint in Anbetracht einiger im Star Trek-Universum vorkommender Ereignisse unwahrscheinlich. *In sagt Chekov, dass die Enterprise eine Distanz von 16 Parsec in Sekunden überwinden könnte. Selbst der höchste Warpfaktor dieser Skala braucht für so eine Distanz etwa 5 Tage. *In sagt Archer, dass das Raumschiff mit 30.000.000 km pro Sekunde fliegt, was etwa 100 mal der Lichtgeschwindigkeit oder 4,6 auf dieser Skala entspricht. Außerdem sagt Archer in dieser Folge, dass das Schiff bis Neptun und zurück in 6 Minuten fliegt, was auch Warp 4,6 auf dieser Skala entspricht. Allerdings schafft die Enterprise den Flug zur klingonischen Heimatwelt Qo'noS in 4 Tagen. Demnach läge der Planet nur ein Lichtjahr von der Erde entfernt. *In reist die Enterprise NX-01 zur Heimatwelt der Akaali. Für diese Reise legt das Schiff etwa 78 Lichtjahre zurück. Dies setzt laut dieser Skala eine 234 tägige Reise mit Warp 5 voraus. Tatsächlich spielt diese Episode etwa 70 Tage nach dem Aufbruch der Enterprise von der Erde. Drei Episoden später in ist das Schiff schon 100 Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt. Diese Episode spielt etwa 31 Tage später, laut dieser Skala bräuchte das Schiff für diese Reise jedoch mindestens 60 Tage. *In heißt es, ein Frachter mit einer Höchstgeschwindigkeit von Warp 1,8 brauche für eine unbestimmte Strecke fünf Jahre, während ein Raumschiff mit einem Warp 3-Antrieb diese Strecke in sechs Monaten bewältigten würde. Das würde bedeuten, dass Warp 3 zehn mal schneller wäre als Warp 1,8. Laut dieser Skala ist Warp 3 jedoch nur drei mal so Schnell wie Warp 2. *In fliegt die Enterprise zu einem 5,2 Lichtjahre entfernte Planeten auf dem Archer gefangen gehalten wird. Später wird angemerkt das Archer nur 3 Tage dort gefangen gehalten wurde. Um 5,2 Lichtjahre mit Warp 5 zu überwinden, müsste Warp 5 drei mal so schnell sein als laut dieser Skala. *Einem Dialog in lässt sich entnehmen, dass die Enterprise zu diesem Zeitpunkt 130 Lichtjahre von der Erde (oder dem nächsten bekannten Planeten auf dem es Catfish gibt) entfernt ist. Später in ist die Enterprise 150 Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt und bis zur Episode hat die Enterprise NX-01 150 Lichtjahre zurückgelegt und dabei 22 bewohnte Welten besucht. All das in 18 Monaten. Für diese Strecke braucht man laut Skala mit Warp 5 etwas mehr als ein Jahr. Hier ergeben die Skalen also Sinn. Jedoch erhält die Enterprise in dieser Episode den Befehl umzukehren und ein 30 Lichtjahre entferntes Planetensystem zu besuchen. Laut Dialog sei dies nur ein "kurzer Abstecher". Laut dieser Warpskala dauert die Reise mehr als 20 Wochen mit Warp 5. *In , zwei Monate nach könnte sich die Enterprise laut dieser Skala nicht mehr als 20 Lichtjahre von ihrer Position zum Zeitpunkt von „Horizon“ entfernt sein. Von der Erde aus fliegt ein von den Borg assimilierter Transporter in Richtung der Enterprise. Der Frachter ist in der Lage mit Warp 3,9 zu fliegen. Beide Schiffe bräuchten laut der Skala mindestens 6 Monate um einander zu Treffen. Die Enterprise ist jedoch 3 Tage nachdem das Schiff von der Erde aufbricht nur ein halbes Dutzend Lichtjahre von der Position des Transporters entfernt. * In verabredet sich Skalaar und Goroth in zwei Tagen zu einem Treffen um Archer auszuliefern. In dieser Zeit muss er auf einem Planeten notlanden, dennoch kann Skalaar den Termin einhalten. Als Archer dann von Goroths Schiff zu fliehen versucht, behauptet Goroth 50 Lichtjahre vom nächsten Planeten entfernt zu sein. Dennoch gelingt es der Enterprise, die nur zu Warp 5 imstande ist, sie kurze Zeit später einzuholen. Sie kann also in weniger als 2 Tagen, 50 Lichtjahre zurück legen. Laut dieser Skala bräuchte sie dafür fast 90 Tage. *Wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass sich die Enterprise nach , wo sie etwa 150 Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt war, langsam wieder auf den Heimweg gemacht hat, bräuchte sie dafür wiederum 18 Monate, tatsächlich kehrt sie in weniger als 7 Monaten zur Erde zurück. In (24. April 2153) erreicht die Enterprise die Erde. Das erste Datum, das wir vor kennen ist aus , welche am 18. September 2152 spielt. *In reist die Enterprise NX-01 sieben Wochen lang mit Warp 5 von der Erde zur 50 Lichtjahre entfernten Delphischen Ausdehnung. Laut dieser Warpskala müsste das Schiff dafür mehr als 20 Wochen lang mit dieser Geschwindigkeit fliegen. *In legt die Enterprise 3,2 Lichtjahre in weniger als einem Tag zurück. Laut dieser Skala bräuchte man dafür mit Warp 5 etwa neuneinhalb Tage. *In erreicht die Enterprise dann einen Punkt innerhalb der Ausdehnung, der 90 Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt ist. Für diese Reise hätte die Enterprise laut der Skala dann etwa 40 Wochen benötigt. Die nächste Episode, in der ein Datum genannt wurde ( ), spielt am 06. Dezember 2153, etwa 15 Wochen nach dem Aufbruch der Enterprise. *In heißt es, die Enterprise müsste mit Warp 3 fliegen um einem 4 Lichtjahre entfernten Planeten in 3 Tagen zu erreichen. Dies entspricht etwa einer Geschwindigkeit von ca. 487c. Das ist fast 20× schneller als Warp 3 auf dieser Skala. *In fliegt die Enterprise in eine Region, die als Die Öde bekannt ist. Dort soll sich im Umkreis von 100 Lichtjahren kein einziges Sternensystem befinden. Die Öde müsste also mindestens einen Durchmesser von 200 Lichtjahren haben, wenn sich die Enterprise genau in der Mitte dieses Phänomens befände. Die Reise in die Öde und zurück müsste zwischen dem 27. Mai und dem 12. November des Jahres 2154 stattgefunden haben. Allein um die Strecke von 100 Lichtjahren innerhalb der Öde zu bewältigen müsste die Enterprise laut dieser Skala mehr als 2 Jahre lang mit Warp 5 fliegen. Wenn man davon ausgeht, dass sich diese Region nicht in direkter Nachbarschaft zur Erde befindet, dauert die Reise sogar länger. *Die Menschheit brach laut in den 2140ern erstmals die Warp-2-Barriere. Man kann also davon ausgehen, dass es zuvor keine Antriebe gab, die schneller waren. 2067 wird laut die Sonde Friendship 1 gestartet. Einige Jahre vor 2377 erreicht diese Sonde einen Planeten der mindestens 30.000 Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt ist. Selbst wenn diese Sonde Warp 2 hätte erreichen können (wozu die Menschheit jedoch erst 100 Jahre später im Stande war), so hätte die Reise der Sonde etwa 375 Jahre gedauert. Tatsächlich hat sie weniger als 300 Jahre gedauert. Warpskala aus Star Trek Maps Einige Zeit später wurde im Referenzwerk Star Trek: Maps eine modifizierte Variante der Warpskala von Franz Joseph heraus gegeben. Dieses Werk schlägt statt der ursprünglichen starren Formel eine korrigierte Formel vor: χ WF3 × c = v wobei χ für die lokale Dichte der Materie steht. Diese Variable kann als Analogie zu Winden oder Meeresströmungen beim Segeln betrachtet werden und erklärt warum große interstellare Distanzen manchmal schneller überwunden werden können als manche kürzere Strecken. Demzufolge muss ein Navigator der eine Strecke berechnet, stets die sich ändernde der Dichte der Materie entlang der Flugstrecke beachten. The classic WF3 × c = v formula (where WF3 is the warp factor cubed and c is the speed of light, or about 300,000 kilometers per second) has often been used to determine faster-than-light velocities; but is obvious that this formula is insufficent if we consider that starships have visited the galactic center, * approimately 30,000 light years distand (a trip which would take thirty years even at warp factor ten, using this formula). (Die Fussnote spielt auf die Episode an.) Die folgende Tabelle zeigt den, laut dem Werk korrigierten, Wert der Warp-Geschwindigkeit, wenn χ dem, innerhalb des Föderationsraums durchschnittlichen Wert von 1292,7238 entspricht. Warpskala von Michael Okuda Für die neuen Serien , und wurde eine völlig neue Warpskala erstellt. Aufgrund der Maßgabe von Gene Roddenberry, dass die neue Warpskala maximal 10 ganzzahlige Warpfaktoren enthalten soll und bei Warp 10 sozusagen gedeckelt ist, musste die Warpskala komplett überarbeitet werden. Die Berechnungsvorschrift für die ersten neun Warpfaktoren lautet '''v = x10/3, wobei v die Geschwindigkeit in c ist und x der Warpfaktor. Diese Formel ergibt sich aus der im Buch Die Technik der USS Enterprise veröffentlichten Tabelle: ;Warpfaktor 1:1 Cochrane ;Warpfaktor 2:10 Cochranen ;Warpfaktor 3:39 Cochranen ;Warpfaktor 4:102 Cochranen ;Warpfaktor 5:214 Cochranen ;Warpfaktor 6:392 Cochranen ;Warpfaktor 7:656 Cochranen ;Warpfaktor 8:1024 Cochranen ;Warpfaktor 9:1516 Cochranen Über Warp 9 verändert sich laut Text die Kurve und damit die Berechnungsformel, da nun Warp 10 als absoluter Grenzwert existiert. Das heißt, je näher der Warpfaktor der 10 kommt, um so größer wird auch die Geschwindigkeit, allerdings nähert er sich der 10 nur an und erreicht sie nie, da Warp 10 unendliche Geschwindigkeit repräsentiert. Daraus folgt allerdings, dass die Warpgeschwindigkeiten im „9,...“-Bereich viel größer sind als die Warpgeschwindigkeit für Warp 9 selbst. Der Reisende flog laut diesem Referenzwerk in etwa den Warpfaktor 9,9999999996. Ein Cochrane soll jeweils der Lichtgeschwindigkeit entsprechen. In einer Fußnote ist vermerkt, dass die Warpgeschwindigkeitsangaben nur Grundwerte sind und die aktuelle Geschwindigkeit von Faktoren wie Materiedichte, elektromagnetischer Felder oder Fluktuationen der Subraumdomäne abhängt. Es handelt sich hierbei also um die gleiche Grundaussage wie in Star Trek Maps. In der Star Trek Enzyklopädie wurde später eine detailliertere Form dieser Warpskala veröffentlicht. Die Größe des Föderationsraums ist dabei fälschlicherweise mit aufgerundeten 10.000 Lichtjahren angegeben, statt der laut kanonischen 8.000 Lichtjahre. Es gibt einige wenige Fakten die für diese Skala sprechen: * Fähnrich Crusher rechnet in aus, dass ein Raumschiff mit Warp 3 in 23 Stunden 0,102 Lichtjahre zurück legen kann. Dies entspricht etwa 39-fachen Lichtgeschwindigkeit, was mit dieser Skala übereinstimmt. thumb|75 Jahre für 70.000 Lichtjahre * Die Voyager braucht laut Berechnungen in und etwa 75 Jahre, um 70.000 Lichtjahre zurückzulegen. Dies entspricht auf dieser Skala einem 70 Jahre andauernden Flug mit Warp 8. Hier und in anderen Berechnungen die mit der Heimreise der Voyager zusammenhängen, wurde anscheinend diese Warpskala angewandt. ** so wird zum Beispiel in gesagt, dass die Voyager für 40.000 Lichtjahre etwa 4 Dekaden braucht. ** Ebenso heißt es in , dass ein Shuttle mit Warp 4 für die 70.000 Lichtjahre etwa 700 Jahre benötigen würde. ** In werden für 9.500 Lichtjahre etwa zehn Jahre Flug angegeben. * In denkt die Crew der Voyager darüber nach, Chakotay bei Warpgeschwindigkeit aus einem Raumschiff zu beamen, das sich nicht bewegt. Kim merkt an, dass es schwer sein würde, jemanden bei 2 Milliarden Kilometer pro Sekunde mit dem Transporter zu erfassen. Dies würde eine Geschwindigkeit von ungefähr 6671,281-facher Lichtgeschwindigkeit bedeuten. Dies liegt irgendwo zwischen Warp 9,9 und Warp 9,99 dieser Skala und würde mit den Warp 9,975, der Höchstgeschwindigkeit der Voyager, übereinstimmen. * In befindet sich laut Seven das nächste Borg-Raumschiff 40 Lichtjahre entfernt. Chakotay erklärt, dass die Voyager für diese Reise selbst mit Maximum-Warp 5 Tage benötigen würde. Dies entspricht ungefähr Warp 9,9 dieser Skala. * In wird erwähnt, dass das Raumschiff [[USS Carolina (24. Jahrhundert)|USS Carolina]] für 0,7 Lichtjahre bei Maximum-Warp eine Flugzeit von 2 Stunden benötigt, was 3066-facher Lichtgeschwindigkeit oder etwa Warpfaktor 9,9 der TNG-Skala entspricht. Das ist für diesen Zeitrahmen ein realistischer Wert für einen Sternenflottenraumschiff. Widersprüche Es gibt einige kanonische Fakten die direkt im Widerspruch zu den Zahlenwerten der Warpskala stehen und selbst eigene Geschwindigkeitswerte angeben: * In wird die Höchstgeschwindigkeit der USS Voyager mit Warp 9,9 angegeben. Außerdem wird gesagt, dass dies etwa 4 Milliarden Meilen pro Sekunde entspricht. Das entspricht etwa der 21.468fachen Lichtgeschwindigkeit. Aus dieser Warpskala geht hervor das Warp 9,9 aber nur 3.053 c entspricht. * In wird die Strecke zu einem Pulsar im Lonka-Cluster errechnet. Mit Warp 7 würde das Raumschiff 34 Minuten brauchen und mit Warp 2 etwa 31 Stunden. Demzufolge müsste Warp 7 etwa 55 mal Schneller als Warp 2 sein. Laut der Skala ist es 65 mal schneller. * In wird gesagt das ein Raumschiff mit Warp 8,7 für eine nicht definierte Strecke etwa etwa 14 Stunde bräuchte und das die Enterprise dafür nur 5 Stunden bräuchte. Worauf hin man dem Raumschiff mit Warp 9 folgt. Dies suggeriert das Warp 9 fast dreimal schneller ist als Warp 8.7. Laut dieser Skala ist Warp 9 nur 1,5 mal schneller als Warp 8. * In spürt die Crew der Enterprise Bok's Raumschiff 300 Milliarden Kilometer entfernt auf. Der Captain befiehlt Maximum Warp, woraufhin Riker meint, das der Flug selbst mit Warp 9 dorthin fast 20 Minuten dauern. Wenn man eine mögliche Beschleunigungszeit nicht mitrechnet ergibt dies eine Geschwindigkeit von 834 c. Laut der Warpskala müsste Warp 9 beinahe doppelt so schnell sein. * In sagt Deseve, dass ein Raumschiff der ''Antares''-Klasse nur eine begrenzte Reichweite und Geschwindigkeit habe. Es könne nicht weiter als einen Tag entfernt sein und müsse sich in einem Umkreis von 15 Lichtjahren befinden. Dies wäre laut dieser Warpskala allerdings drei mal schneller als Warp 9,2. * Als die Voyager in einen Notruf von einem Asteroiden erhält, welcher sich zwei Lichtjahre von ihr entfernt befindet, bricht sie sofort dorthin auf. Später vermerkt Janeway im Logbuch, man habe die Kolonie auf dem Asteroiden erreicht, zwei Stunden nachdem man den Notruf erhalten hatte. Dies würde eine Geschwindigkeit von einem Lichtjahr pro Stunde, also etwa 8760-facher Lichtgeschwindigkeit voraussetzten. Das ist laut dieser Skala schneller als Warp 9,99 auf dieser Skala, obwohl die Voyager laut maximal Warp 9,975 erreichen kann. * Als die Crew der Voyager in nach einem Klasse M-Planeten sucht, auf den sie die Bevölkerung eines Planeten umsiedeln kann, findet sie einen in einer Entfernung von 130 Lichtjahren. Torres rechnet aus, dass die Reise mit Maximum Warp etwa 2 Monate dauern würde. Laut dieser Skala müsste Maximum Warp dann etwa einer Geschwindigkeit von Warp 6 entsprechen. * In gibt Ransom an, mit dem modifizierten Warp-Antrieb der Equinox über 10.000 Lichtjahre in weniger als 2 Wochen zurück gelegt zu haben. Das entspricht etwa der 260,000 fachen Lichtgeschwindigkeit, was weit außerhalb dieser Skala liegt. * In erwähnt Geordi, dass der Transwarpantrieb etwa 20 mal schneller als Warp ist. Laut der Skala würde dies für Warp 9,6 als Höchstgeschwindigkeit etwa 40.000 fache Lichtgeschwindigkeit bedeuten. In der gleichen Folge legt die USS Enterprise-D jedoch eine Strecke von 65 Lichtjahren innerhalb eines solchen Kanals in wenigen Sekunden zurück, was einer tausendmal schnelleren Geschwindigkeit entspräche. Auch in und durchquert die Voyager einen Transwarpkanal in einer weit höheren Geschwindigkeit. Fußnoten Siehe auch * Cochrane (Maßeinheit) * Höchstgeschwindigkeit * Kosinski-Skala * Maximum Warp * Vor 2254 wird die Zeit-Barriere durchbrochen. Von nun an ist man in der Lage, sich wesentlich schneller fortzubewegen, als jemals zuvor. ( ) Externe Links * Star-Trek-Infos mit Warpgeschwindigkeitsrechner nach der inoffiziellen TNG-Skala * Warprechner mit mehreren einstellbaren Berechnungsverfahren und mathematischen Erklärungen en:Kosinski scale en:Warp scale Kategorie:Antrieb